1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for determining whether the interior of a vehicle is occupied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern vehicles are equipped with occupant protection systems such as airbags, belt tensioners, with voice input devices and other devices, for the optimum function of which precise knowledge of the position of vehicle occupants or other objects in the interior is advantageous. For example it is expedient to tailor the inflation time and/or degree of inflation of an airbag to the position and where appropriate the size of a vehicle occupant to be protected. If there is a child seat on the passenger seat for example, it is expedient not to activate the passenger airbag at all in the event of an accident. It is advantageous with voice input systems to know the position of a speaking vehicle occupant, as the device is advantageously designed so that it does not respond to certain voice commands, if these are not spoken by the driver.